The present invention relates to a single electric power conditioning system that ext power from a pair of pulse width modulated (PWM inverter circuits ("inverters") that are being used for a first function in order to independently operate and power a second function. The first function may be, e.g., to propel respective sides of an armored vehicle, such as a tank; and the second function may be to charge a pulse forming network (PFN) used with an electrothermal gun carried by the tank.
In modern tanks employing electrothermal guns and other advanced gun systems and armor, it would be desirable to charge the PFN driving the gun system from the same power conditioner that is providing propulsion for the vehicle. Such would greatly simplify the electrical power system carried in the tank, thereby making the tank more reliable and less expensive. Unfortunately, the function of charging the PFN has heretofore required a complete separate power conditioning system because of the complexity in the switching that would have to be done between the PWM inverters and the PFN charging system. Hence, there is a need in the art for a simplified power conditioning system for use on armored vehicles that can be shared between multiple functions.
Further, there are numerous other types of electrically-powered systems that use electrical energy to power multiple functions. For example, a "crawler crane" may use electrical energy to propel the crane base, and electrical energy to raise and lower a winch. All such electrically-powered systems could benefit from a simplified power conditioning system that would allow electrical power from a single power source to be independently delivered to each of the various functions.
The present invention advantageously addresses the above and other needs.